She Did Not
by Exic
Summary: This is not about the characters Edward and Bella. This is about real life situations that happen everyday. This issue needs attention. This is real, this is a very real situation that has taken place with different people and different names. Read.


**She Did Not**

By: Exic

This is a human Edward and in no way how I view these characters or believe they might act.

The crash echoed in her ears. Nothing compared to the pain of glass in her hands.

"Bella! Get up!" Edward screamed, furious.

Bella sat motionless and staring straight ahead as he strode toward her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up. She felt her shoulder come out of the socket and cried out. He dropped her and glared at her.

"You're pathetic!" he growled. He stooped down into her face. "You deserve this," he hissed at her, and she felt his breath hit her face. Her breath came in ragged bursts, but she refused to look at him.

She faced forward, straight forward, her eyes glazed over with the emptiness she felt. She gripped her arm in her hand and he stood and screamed in hate. "What kind of excuse of a woman are you?" he spat at her. "You don't even fight back!"

He picked up a ceramic vase and threw it at her. It broke into shards right above her head and fell down on her. A piece sliced open her cheek and she slapped her hand to her face, gasping in pain.

"See how it burns?" he asked, his eyes alight with loathing. "You deserve this! LOOK AT ME!"

He walked toward her and stomped down on her injured shoulder. She screamed in pain and fell onto her face. She closed her eyes; squeezing them shut so tight she thought she might be able to disappear.

Her grabbed her chin and jerked her face up to meet his eyes. She kept her eyes closed and he shook her face in his hands, furious. "Open them! Open your eyes!" She did not.

He put his hand over her face and shoved her head back. She fell onto her side, shaking. She lifted her hands to cover her face as the tears streamed down. The cut on the side of her face stung as salty tears flooded it.

"Look at me! Look at this!" He stalked toward her and pulled her up by her hair. He grunted and threw her across the room. She landed on her knees and fell forward into the wall. Her forehead was rested there.

"Look at me, bitch! This is your life! This is your future! This is your love and your family! This is what you deserve!"

She barely opened her eyes and looked at the wall through her hair shrouding her face. Her hands shook and her mouth hung open and she was gasping in for air. "No!" she breathed.

A deadly silence hung in the hair, only interrupted by her shaking breaths.

She heard his footsteps behind her and whimpered. She could take no more of this torture, this terror. It infected her entire being. She was locked inside herself, inside her fear of him.

She watched everything she said and did. She was no longer allowed to see her family and friends. She was watched constantly. He spoke for her. He took her life to feed his own emptiness. He lived and she died daily.

Her anger built, and her tears flowed steadily. She felt his hand on the side of her face, stroking the bruise.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered. Bella closed her eyes again and the tears pushed against her eyelids.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and murmured to her, "This is your life. This is your future. This is your love and your family. This is what you get. We can pretend for moments like this that this is who I am and this is what you deserve."

He turned her around and she slid down the wall, her body like a rag doll, powerless and lifeless. He hugged her to him and she let him. She felt herself sinking into this man, this thing, this beast.

"Accept me," he said. "Let me have control. You need me and you will bend to my will. I am your master. You live for me and no one else. My pleasure is your only concern. You will never try to leave me again or I will tie you to the fucking bedpost and burn this house to the ground."

She opened his eyes and saw where blood and tears soaked his shirt.

"I love you," he said. "Do not live for anyone else. Do not let yourself do anything to deserve this again."

She did not.


End file.
